


A Taste of Royalty

by thirdthrowaway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth - Freeform, F/F, also edelgard squirts, kind of dom byleth, kind of sub edelgard, like two really bad teaching-related puns, so if you're not into that then sorry, tiddy sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdthrowaway/pseuds/thirdthrowaway
Summary: When Edelgard is summoned for late night remedial classes, she isn't expecting an anatomy lesson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is non canon compliant because i fucky wucky'd with the timeline, so it's set after edelgard's 18th birthday, before the time skip, but after edelgard's given byleth permission to call her El
> 
> also i have three parts of this planned, with one starting like the second where this one leads off and the other a few days later
> 
> i hope that if yurifucker or radiostarkiller read this that they enjoy it because their edeleth art fuels me  
Edit: yay i've been noticed

"Professor?" Edelgard couldn't hide the tinge of doubt in her voice as she waited outside the professor's chambers. She had discovered the letter from the professor late, no doubt several hours after it had been delivered. Idly, she had wondered if the professor herself had dropped off the letter, or if she had hired someone else to do it for her.

It didn't matter. What mattered was that the handwriting was unmistakably Byleth's. The professor's, she had caught herself. After all, she'd studied those letters endlessly, hadn't she? And the hand that wrote them; the same hand that had gently patted her head in praise. The same hand that the professor might use, all alone in her chamber at night, to...

No, El. She wouldn't let her thoughts drift there. It had been happening a troublesome amount.

The same hand that now summoned her for "remedial lessons," to be completed before the end of the day. Edelgard hoped she hadn't been keeping the professor waiting long.

Speaking of, it had been nearly a minute since she had knocked on the door, and still there was no response. She'd been quiet, yes, because she didn't want to wake the whole dormitory. The walls were thin here, and the last thing she wanted was for the commoners to hear the professor's admonitions.

For some reason, the thought of that bothered her more than her own failure as a student did. After all, there were a great many things on her mind more pressing than homework. And yet... Well, perhaps saying it bothered her was incorrect. It made her feel something. But she didn't know what.

"Half a minute more," Edelgard promised herself out loud. That was how long she would wait before knocking again. And if after that the professor still didn't answer, then she would turn around and-

The door swung open with a creak. A single candle flickered on a desk, the lazy flame barely illuminating the professor's tired eyes. Edelgard immediately regretted her decision. Of course the professor wouldn't still be waiting until after midnight for her.

"Oh, Edelgard." Somehow, Byleth's voice sounded pleased to see her, despite the hour and clearly having been woken up. She was wearing a simple nightgown, which somehow surprised Edelgard. What had she been expecting, she wondered. It wasn't like the professor would sleep in her armor.

"Professor, my apologies for disturbing you at this late hour. My duties kept me occupied for most of the afternoon, and..." She trailed off. There was no decent way to say "and I thought you might still be waiting for me."

But Byleth smiled, and stepped back to give Edelgard room to enter.

"It's no trouble. Come in."

Edelgard cautiously entered the room. It was tiny, barely something that would pass for a closet elsewhere. It seemed almost laughable that one of the most important members of the monastery would be relegated to such a small bedchamber. Byleth sat on a small chair, gesturing for Edelgard to take the more comfortable bed. The princess did so reluctantly, guilt still irritating her conscience. Still, she couldn't help but notice the way the blankets were thrown aside, and the professor's hair was slightly askew. More askew than usual.

Of course it is, she chastised herself once more. You just woke her up.

"Would you like some tea?" offered the professor. She held up a small pouch that Edelgard could immediately recognize as bergamot. Her favorite.

"I don't want to trouble you any more than I already have. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want any."

The professor smiled yet again. Three smiles in just the time since she'd opened the door? Surely this must be a record for Byleth.

"Well, don't lie to me, please."

"No, I wouldn't! Not about that! I mean-" it took half-forming a panicked defense before Edelgard realized the professor was teasing her. She felt her cheeks redden as she glanced away, unable to meet Byleth's mirthful eyes. Secretly, she felt a substantial amount of glee that she was the one putting that light in the professor's eyes. Even if it was at her own expense.

"Anyway," Byleth continued. "it's no trouble at all."

Within seconds, the professor had conjured a magical flame and set the water to boil.

"That's a very convenient spell."

"It is, isn't it? It's one of the most useful spells off the battlefield."

"I can imagine. I've never been much of one for magic." Edelgard. As an embarrassed afterthought, she added, "as I'm sure you well know."

Byleth nodded. It was no exaggeration to say that reason was one of Edelgard's weaker subjects, and it consistently showed on her grades.

"Speaking of which..." Now it was Byleth whose voice trailed off.

That's right. Her grades. She'd nearly forgotten why the professor had summoned her in the first place.

"Erm, right. You said that you felt I needed..." She lowered her voice, just in case someone was listening. "Remedial classes."

Edelgard noticed the professor's cheeks redden slightly. Did she feel responsible for Edelgard's academic troubles?

"That's correct."

"Was there a particular subject that you felt i was struggling with? I know that I'm no mage, but I didn't think I was that bad at the theory aspects of magic..."

Byleth shook her head.

"Not magic. Anatomy."

Anatomy? Edelgard racked her brain, trying to think of which topics they had covered recently that entailed anatomy. Sure, you could argue that knowing where to hurt your opponent was a question of anatomy, but she couldn't imagine that that was what the professor had in mind.

"Anatomy... I'll admit that I don't really remember studying anatomy. It wasn't an area that I was aware I should focus on."

"Actually, I have noticed you. Studying anatomy, I mean."

With each word, the professor's face got a little more red. She looked away, at the empty wall behind Edelgard.

For a second, as the understanding of just what the professor was saying started to sink in, it felt to Edelgard as if time slowed to a stop for a moment, and then returned to normal.

"Professor, I, I'm so sorry. I hadn't realized that I- That I was being so-"

Oh no. Oh no, oh no. She had done it, hadn't she? The professor had caught her staring, watching. Imagining. With a perverse thrill she wondered if the professor guessed the logical conclusion of those thoughts; just how far those brief glances could carry Edelgard.

Of course, none of that mattered now that she was about to be banished from the monastery.

"I'm sorry. I'll never do it again. I-"

"El."

Edelgard stopped dead.

"I think you need to study... More." Finally the professor's eyes met hers again. Finally, she started to understand.

"Oh, said Edelgard. Oh.

She could feel the professor's eyes watching her, probing her for a response. Her heart was beating rapidly. It felt as if whatever she was about to say would decide her fate. As if nothing could be the same after this.

"In that case," Edelgard chose her words carefully. "I would love to study under you."

The tea kettle whistled shrilly, but Byleth quickly silenced it with another spell. The water sat there, unused.

Then Byleth moved to the bed, sitting down beside Edelgard. She placed a hand on Edelgard's thigh. Even through her clothes, Edelgard felt burning hot.

It was almost as if her mind couldn't keep up with what was happening. Minutes ago, she had been crossing the silent grounds, wondering if the professor was still awake. And now here she was. Her kind, green eyes were just an arm's length away.

Then a few inches. Then a few centimeters. Then Byleth's lips crashed against Edelgard's.

The princess's first kiss was tender and gentle as the professor lovingly caressed her lips against her student's. With delight, Edelgard realized that the professor tasted a bit like raspberries, and she hoped that she tasted nice as well.

After a moment, the Byleth pulled back, just enough to speak.

"If this ever becomes too much for you, let me know right away," Byleth said. They were still so close that her lips brushed against Edelgard's as she spoke, a handful of extra kisses.

"Professor, I've never wanted anything more."

And it was true. As Byleth resumed their kiss, Edelgard had no time for doubt, so overwhelmed she was by focusing on each sensation. Then the professor added a new one.

As the professor's tongue pressed against her lips, begging for entry, Edelgard never even considered saying no. She felt Byleth's tongue enter and begin exploring her mouth, sweeping over every inch. Edelgard drank in the feeling, the same way she swallowed the mixture of their spit. The professor's kisses were getting sloppier and more forceful. Edelgard responded in kind, pushing her tongue against Byleth's, and forcing her way into the professor's mouth.

Byleth's hand began to move its way up Edelgard's leg, roaming from her knee up her thigh. With her other hand, the professor pulled Edelgard closer, though never breaking their kiss. Edelgard relished in the sense of control that she had. Her chin was drenched in saliva, but that didn't bother her at all. She followed the professor's lead, letting herself be guided through the motions as the professor fondled her through her clothes. Her body was awash with thrill at the new sensation of being touched. All other thoughts were shoved out of her head as Edelgard just focused on how good it felt. Eventually, Byleth separated herself. The moment their lips came apart, Edelgard felt a craving for the feeling to return. A thin strand of saliva tethered the two, until Byleth spoke and it fell away. 

"Undress," the professor commanded. Edelgard's heart raced. She had known this was coming from the moment the professor had first touched her. In fact, she wanted it to happen. But now, as she stood up, Edelgard found that her hands were shaking, and her knees were trembling.

The professor watched her closely, keeping her own hands squarely at her sides. Still, her gaze alone was enough to excite Edelgard, challenging her to overcome her own inhibitions. And when had Edelgard ever backed down from a challenge?

Edelgard locked eyes with Byleth as she undid the clasp for her cape, letting it flutter to the ground. Then, button by button, she began to remove the rest. Usually, alone in her chambers after a long day, Edelgard felt as if it took an uncomfortably long time to undo the many clips and clasps that held her outfit together. But now, under the professor's lusty gaze, it seemed as if she had no time to prepare herself before she was standing in only her undergarments. She knelt and delicately folded her clothes and set them aside, not out of any genuine concern, but just to prolong the inevitable. A pounding mixture of excitement and nervousness filled her as she stood back up once more.

"All of it," Byleth commanded, not unkindly.

Edelgard nodded. First she reached up and undid her bra, flicking her hair out of the way as she removed it. Then, she reached down, grabbed her underwear, and swiftly pulled it off before she could doubt herself. Once she was naked, she stood, forcing herself to keep her hands at her side instead of covering herself, and faced the professor.

Byleth shifted on the bed. Edelgard could practically feel the professor's gaze at it roved across her body.

"What do you think?" She hoped desperately that her voice sounded more confident than she felt. She'd had endless practice at maintaining her composure in difficult or dangerous situations, but this was something else entirely.

"You're beautiful, El," Byleth replied. For once, the professor's simple plainspokenness was a blessing. Edelgard could tell that Byleth meant each word. And for perhaps the first time since she'd entered the room, Edelgard smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you are, professor." Though her face remained calm, Edelgard's heart was racing. She had done it. She had called the professor out loud, to her face. Of course, she was also standing naked, about to be fucked for the first time, so perhaps it wasn't that big of a step.

Still, the professor's face flushed as well. For how confident she seemed, she sure was easily flustered by praise. Not that Edelgard was any different.

Rather than words, Byleth responded by standing and taking Edelgard's hand, pulling her closer. As she stepped, Edelgard was suddenly aware of the dazzling wetness between her legs. Her heart beat even faster. This was really happening, wasn't it?

The two of them sat together on the bed once more. This time, the soft fabric of the professor's sheets felt cool beneath Edelgard's bare ass. The professor reached up and tucked a strand of Edelgard's hair behind her ear, and then once again pressed her lips to the young princess's. They picked up right where they left, with Byleth practically forcing her tongue down Edelgard's throat. This time, Edelgard wrapped her hands around Byleth's head, letting her fingers rest in her teacher's hair.

Then, Byleth reached up and grabbed Edelgard's breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers. Edelgard gasped, and the professor immediately retreated, letting her hand fall away.

"El! Are you alright?"

Edelgard nodded, but she couldn't help but be embarrassed by her reaction. The feeling had just been so sudden, and so strong… And so pleasurable.

"I'm sorry, professor. I'm fine. It's just that I've never... Done anything like this before," Edelgard whispered. "With anyone."

"Would you like to stop?" The concern and tenderness in Byleth's voice was genuine, unusually warm for the professor. And it only made Edelgard's decision easier. Not that she'd even had to consider.

"Not at all. I suppose you'll just have to instruct me in this regard, too."

"Gladly."

They kissed again. Within seconds, Byleth's hands returned to Edelgard's chest, greedily groping and fondling as much as she could. Edelgard's ample breasts were like putty in her instructor's hands, as she was introduced to a world of sensation she had never imagined existed. The whole time, there was a wave building inside of her, a growing, urgent pressure. It was just one new feeling amongst many, and yet, it was hard to focus on anything else. She had masturbated before, of course, often imagining scenarios very much like the one she currently found herself in.

But it was quite another thing to experience in real life.

Without warning, the professor broke their kiss.

"Spread your legs," Byleth ordered as she slid from the bed to the ground. She sat between Edelgard's legs as the princess did what she was told.

She was soaked. Enough that it stained the professor's bedsheet. Her bald pussy dripped with anticipation, lines of fluid staining her thighs from where they had been pressed together. The professor stared impassively, as if this was a routine occurrence for her. Then, she turned and kissed Edelgard's thighs, licking away the juice that leaked out of her glistening cunt. Byleth kissed all the way up until her lips came to rest on Edelgard's pussy itself.

The princess whimpered. Just seeing the professor there between her legs, like she had envisioned so many times, was almost enough to make her cum. Almost.

Byleth licked Edelgard's pussy gently at first, almost tentatively. Her lips and tongue fluttered around the opening, just as delicate as when she had first kissed Edelgard's mouth. Her tongue traced all the way up Edelgard's slit, and she swallowed Edelgard's nectar as she went. Ever so lightly, her tongue brushed against Edelgard's clit, causing the princess to gasp and her leg to spasm. This time though, the professor was undeterred. She reached up, using her thumbs to spread apart Edelgard's folds. 

"Professor," Edelgard moaned, but even she wasn't sure how she meant. As a question? A statement? A plea? Regardless, Byleth was undeterred.

The feeling of Byleth's tongue as it entered her pussy was rapturous to Edelgard. Her nerves were on fire, begging for more and more, and Byleth was happy to oblige. She licked and kissed, and as Edelgard gasped and moaned and writhed, she could feel the professor responding to her body, changing up her technique as she learned how Edelgard most liked her pussy to be eaten.

Edelgard had no idea how much time had been passing, whether it was seconds or minutes or hours. But she was all too aware of the feeling that was still building inside her. She knew that she was close to cumming, but she could also tell that this time was going to be different. She just didn't know how.

"Professor," Edelgard said again. "Professor." There was a growing urgency in her voice, yet she was unable to think of any other words.

"Professor, I'm going to…"

The professor pulled away for just long enough to look up at Edelgard's heaving chest and red, red face.

"Please, just call me Byleth."

Then, as soon as her lips returned to Edelgard's pussy, Edelgard came. Her legs locked around Byleth's head without her even meaning to, holding the professor's mouth to her cunt as she orgasmed. She could feel the professor's tongue still moving inside her, tasting every aspect of her climax as the wave inside Edelgard crested and broke.

She didn't realize she was squirting until the professor's mouth was already full. In horrified, apologetic shame, Edelgard tried to pull away, in order to spare the professor the disgusting act. But instead, the professor grabbed her ass and held Edelgard in place, swallowing as much of the jet of liquid as she could. The rest splattered her face and chin, dripping down her gown as well. Finally the stream slowed to a trickle, and then a stop. Only then did Byleth pull away.

At that moment, all plans of dynasties; of giving birth to an empire, vanished from Edelgard's body as she knew that as long as she lived, she would never want to lie with anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth guides Edelgard to another unmatched tactical victory

And at the same time, she knew what was coming next. For she had been conquered, had she not? Both in body and in heart. And to the victor go the spoils.

Byleth stood, licking her lips as she now stood over the sweaty princess. Edelgard could still feel the afterglow of her climax, just as her professor still seemed to savor the taste.

"I take it you enjoyed it, then," said Byleth as once again she returned to Edelgard's side at the bed. Edelgard nodded. The mess that stained her body and the bed were proof.

"I'm sorry… In your mouth… I'd never experienced such a thing." Of course, she'd never experienced such pleasure before, nor even the pleasure of another person's touch.

"Don't be sorry. I love your taste. All of them. Here, try." It was once again command, not a request. Their mouths met in yet another fervor. This time, Edelgard detected another flavor, and she knew that it was her own. She was tasting her own pussy, the professor's mouth still wet with her juices. She should have been disgusted, Edelgard felt, and yet she wasn't. It was quite the opposite, really. It was dirty and wrong, and that made it pleasurable. For Byleth, she would do anything.

She held the professor's face in her hands as they kissed, lacing her fingers in the professor's hair, smashing her lips as tightly against Byleth's as she could. She sucked on the professor's tongue, enjoying the knowledge that just moments before, it had been inside her. If this was what the professor found enjoyable; found erotic, then like always, Edelgard wanted to exceed expectations. For the third time, when their kiss ended, Edelgard found herself wanting more.

Their chests both heaved as they gasped for breath. Edelgard's bare breasts rose and fell, while the professor's gown, damp with sweat and more, still hid her body.

"Pro-" Edelgard stuttered as she caught herself. "Byleth. Would you also like to remove your… clothes?" She could feel the urge to let her words run off rather than speak the embarrassing end of her sentence. But that was just another hesitation to overcome.

Wordlessly, Byleth stood and shed her gown in a single swift motion. She tossed it aside with what seemed like practiced flair as she presented herself to her student. And as Edelgard took in the sight before her, she suddenly understood the hungry expression that had shadowed her teacher's face when Edelgard had first shed her clothes.

From top to dripping bottom, Byleth was even more gorgeous than Edelgard had imagined. From the generous swell of her breasts, to her battle-toned arms and shapely thighs, she was stunning. A tuft of well-trimmed blue hair adorned her mound, pointing the way to her glistening cunt. Edelgard licked her lips, trembling with anticipation at returning the favor. She only hoped that she could make Byleth feel half as good as the professor had done for her.

Byleth beckoned, and Edelgard rose, letting the professor take her by the hand. Her instructor tugged her forward, not hard enough to hurt but enough to leave no room for misunderstanding. Edelgard's breath caught in her throat as her bare skin pressed against Byleth's for the first time. She met the professor's eyes, and was taken aback by the warmth and tenderness therein. Had anyone ever looked at her like that before? As if they were really, truly seeing her? She was certain that they hadn't.

"How can I make you feel good, Byleth?" Edelgard asked, her hand caressing the professor's waist. "I'll do anything."

Byleth kissed Edelgard's forehead, and then with one hand, gently pushed Edelgard's head downwards. With her other hand, she guided her nipple to Edelgard's mouth.

"Suck," Byleth commanded. Edelgard sucked.

She had expected something else. A different kind of taste. But instead, it was the regular taste of skin, with the faint tang of sweat. It wasn't unpleasant at all. It was Byleth's taste, after all, and so she couldn't possibly dislike that.

Edelgard rolled her tongue around Byleth's nipple, being careful not to bite too hard. She let her teeth graze against the pink flesh as softly as she could, and was rewarded with a moan. Byleth's hands fell to her sides, and Edelgard peeked up to see that her eyes were closed in pleasure. Reassured, she continued what she was doing, at one point stopping to switch to Byleth's other breast.

Soon she felt Byleth's fingers grabbing at her hips. A moment later, something wet slid against her leg. She looked down to see that Byleth had hiked one leg up onto the edge of the bed, and was grinding her pussy against Edelgard's leg. She swayed in time with Edelgard's mouth, each movement smearing more and more of her wetness across her lover's thigh. 

Before long, Edelgard once again felt Byleth's hand atop her head, forcing her even farther downward.

"On your knees," Byleth gasped, her breathing ragged and voice thick with lust and pleasure.

Edelgard knelt, her bare knees pressed against the hard wooden floor. She kissed Byleth's belly, looking up at her professor's face with anticipation. They both knew what was about to happen, and they were both looking forward to it.

"There's no one else I would do this for, you know," Edelgard said. As usual, the professor's face was unreadable. Then she smiled.

"I know," said Byleth as she guided Edelgard's head between her legs. With her other hand, she used two fingers to spread the lips of her pussy apart, offering Edelgard a rather intimate view.

"Lick," she ordered, and Edelgard happily complied.

Her first taste of pussy was more like what she had been expecting. A little salty, and a little sweet. It tasted all the sweeter knowing that she was responsible for this. She was the one who had brought her beloved professor to this point. And she fully intended to make it even better.

The motions of her tongue were amateurish, she knew. She licked in long streaks, from the bottom of Byleth's cunt to the top. Her tongue danced over the other woman's outermost folds as she tried to recreate the sensual dance the professor's mouth had performed for her.

"Deeper, Edelgard. I want you to fuck me harder," the professor's words were nearly a whine. The princess felt a surge of heat in her own loins at that. If she could bring her notoriously stoic professor to this point then... maybe she was better at this than she thought.

Byleth spread her pussy even wider, and with her free hand, held Edelgard's face there. Edelgard plunged her tongue in as deeply as she could, and was rewarded by feeling the professor's inner walls tighten around her. Edelgard wrapped one hand around Byleth's legs for support, her hand gripping Byleth's ass tightly. Her other hand laid flat against Byleth's mound, her fingers tangled in the wild brush of pubic hair there. Her tongue was starting to get tired, but Edelgard refused to stop. Not until she made Byleth cum.

It seemed as if that point was fast approaching. The professor's moans and sighs grew more frequent, and were timed with the movements of Edelgard's tongue inside her. Every sound the professor made was adorable and endearing to Edelgard. She wanted to hear them, over and over, and to know that she was the only one causing them.

All of a sudden, Edelgard stiffened. The professor's fingers dug into her scalp as she her pussy squeezed Edelgard's tongue harder than ever before.

"Oh, Edelgard, fuck, fuck," Byleth cried out, not even bothering to keep her voice down. Edelgard was far past caring. All that mattered was the professor's orgasm. Just like Byleth had done for her, Edelgard kept her mouth pressed to Byleth's cunt until the last shivers of climax were over. For this, the most intimate moment imaginable, she wanted to enjoy it to the most.

Finally she stepped away, and Byleth collapsed to the bed, as if Edelgard had sucked all the energy out of her. The young princess gingerly climbed into bed as well, laying down beside the professor, who immediately draped an arm over her and pulled her into a hug.

Their skin was burning hot, and where the two touched, Edelgard thought she might melt. The professor's breathing was still heavy, and her eyes were closed, though her hands idly toyed with a strand of Edelgard's hair. When she did open her eyes, Edelgard unthinkingly leaned in for a kiss, not considering that just seconds before she had eaten the professor out. But if Byleth had any reservations over tasting herself, like Edelgard had at first, then she didn't show them. She accepted the kiss graciously, tipping Edelgard's chin up towards her.

This was a different kind of kiss. It wasn't heavy and passionate. It was softer and more delicate. It was yet another sensation that Edelgard was sure she would never get enough of.

That kiss ended too, and the girls smiled at each other, their faces still close.

"So, I take it you enjoyed it too," Edelgard said with a smirk. Byleth smiled.

"Very much so."

"Do you… think that I'll need more remedial lessons?"

"What do you think?" Byleth asked, bemused. They both already knew the answer.

"I think…" Edelgard chose her words carefully. "That I wouldn't mind studying some more. I could use a better grasp of the material."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weow this is the first fic i've written in 5 years, thanks for reading so far. just a heads up that next chapter will probably be a bit kinkier so sorry if i lose anyone with it


End file.
